1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward lightweight, foldable, collapsible containers that can be used to store grocery bags in an automobile when returning from the store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers have been used for storage of grocery bags in the back of cars, but none of them having all of the qualities of the present invention. Some of the foldup variety are made of metal with attendant problems in cost of manufacture because of the metal hinges and locking means. Others are made of a framework which is then covered with a fabric to serve as the support for the groceries. These devices require time to set up before their use and require time to break down or fold up when not in use.